rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Village RP Log: 1-3-2014
Particapints *Rinha Naomi *Hirasaka Normei *Yota Hitomi *Drea Sou Meruto *Tenro Hiroshi It's All Fun and Games Tell You Lose Food Guest_NaomiLemonx3: -Naomi's gaze narrowed on the light blue horizon as she made her way into the town mindlessly, feeling the wind gather around her. She giggled to herself, picturing the clouds as big bowls of ramen, her hands reaching up and making grabby hands at the clouds. Her eyes slowly glancing around the town as she walked quietly down the street, looking for a ramen house she was tould of. She whimpers quietly, her stomach growling, making her stop in the middle of the street and stare down at her frozen toes. Like always she was walking without shoes. She wiggled her toes, trying to warm them before continuing down the shirt in search of the ramen shop- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei Was just stepping out of the of the village Cafe type of thing. Normei didnt know what it was, it was just a place for him to get food. He was really hungry, and as soon as he stepped out of the food place, he grabbed the chopsticks out of his jacket pocket and dug them into the bowl. Normei attempted to pull the food into his mouth with the choppsticks, but he was failing. He didnt under stand chopsticks at all, so he dug his hands in the bowl pulling ramen out of it by the fist full. He pulled his black mask down and shoved the noodles into his mouth. He looked up his blue eyes sparkled from the reflection of the white snow on the ground. The ramen noodles dangled from his lips and chin. He noticed the poor shivering girl walking up to the store. He then slirped his noodles up (it is proper to slurp your noodles in some contries in asia)) And held outt the bowl to the girl. He was still chewing as he pulled his mask up so the girl couldnt see his face. "Here miss, Eat some ramen it will keep you warm." -he said quitly not sure if she could hear him, he was kinda mumbling with his mouth full. He was just trying to be nice, he didnt care for his maners at that moment.- Guest_NaomiLemonx3: -She yawned, her attention being taken by the masked man as the bowl was shoved out to her. She made a confused face, slowly taking the ramen with a slight nod. Then giggled as she pulled out her scarf and handed it over to the man- "You might need this." -She smiled, yawning softly as she made her way up the steps and into the warmth of the building he came out of. Naomi quietly sat down at a table, pulling her sketch pad out of her bag and drawling quietly- IzzyDaPada: -The jounin was known for many things. A strong woman, wise, smart. Few even knew of her other tasks within the village of Yumegakure..Protecting its inside and its boarders were her main priority. But today was a day off for her. Goal for Hitomi was to enjoy one of the rare days she was off, and find something in the village to do. The snow falling this season was relentless. But, Hitomi didn't mind that it was snowing as she was the one walking out in a short sleeve shirt with her flak on that bore the Yumegakure insigna on it. It rang loud and clear that this woman that roamed the village was proud to be in this village, be a jounin for this village. Though, the giant scythe on her back put a darker tone to it, as some of the former trouble makers of the village had given her the nickname the Grim Reaper. Hitomi didn't mind. She had carried many names through her long but short life. There was someone else besided her, though without their masks no one would never know they were Anbu, at that..The lilac dyed hair Hitomi was the Leader of the Anbus. "Kumo. Its so strange to see you without your mask on.".."You mention my nickname and that'll be the surefire way to draw attention to us, Tiger." The man next to her would grin a bit. He was an older gentlemen around the 6'0 height, some of the strangs of his raven black hair was turning gray. "Right right. But would you make it stop snowing..?" Hitomi would give him a smile. "Well, if I could actaully control mother nature I would ask her kindly to stop snowing. Maybe if you put on more then what your wearing?" ... "That, could be true. Though you are the one to talk." ... "Says you old man." ... "Rude." .."The clouds are playfull. Not Rude." They both looked to each other and laughed a bit, as they walked past a flower stand within the main square of the village. "How do you think they kept the flowers growing?" ... "Further north I believe. I'm starving, lets get something to eat Tiger."... "You always had a healthy appitate for your age." .. "If I'm dealing with the older generation, I have to keep up my strenght don't I?" With that, the two ninjas would make their way towards the village local Ramen shop. Hard not to know that the village had the best cook around. "Have you gotten your new team yet Hitomi-sama?" .. "Hm, I'm getting the information now. I just have to recive the files from the academy." They both took a seat as one of the surving ladies approached and dropped off the usual for both the ninjas, as they both gave a generious smile and nod. "What do you think?" .. "Can't make an assumption yet. Haven't met them." .. "This is true. You are always so busy for a young woman.." .. "Old fart.." Hitomi would look up as she had reached for a pair of chopsticks and gave the elder ninja the deadeye look. NormisEpicerThanNorm: *He took the scarf gently and waited for her to enter the building. He chuckled slightly "heh" - Normei wasnt a man of many words he then took the scarf and began to whipe his face with it. He would then quickly wrap it into a ball and place it in his pocket for a later date. He was quite warm now. He then crawled down the small steps, for he doesnt like to walk much. He took the chopsticks that was in his hand and placed them back in his pocket. "One day Chi." -he said to the chopsticks. He likes to add persunification to things, to make it seem like he has friends. He was only 13 so having imagionary friends was something that was just now begaining to fade away. He didnt talk to them as much anymore and he was starting to seem more and more lonely each day. Normei as he was walking into the main area of the village was begaining to seem teary eyed. He was thinking about his mother and father and what he had done to them in the past. This memory was one that seemed to sadden him quickly. It was a weeknesses to Normei that he had hoped that one day when he was older he would over come. 'get rid of youre emotion Normei, it will be your down falll.' -he thought of these words his father said as the last words to Normei before he died. IzzyDaPada: -The ninjas sat in their own small silence enjoying the warmth of the ramen, as they very well knew that outside was snowing. One more so didn't truly want to go outside, at all but that was perfectly fine as they were content inside. Hitomi raised her eyes to look at the older shinobi across the table from her. "Tien, what do you think about what happened the other day.." The older shinobi would look up. "If your seeking for personal advice Lady Hitomi, about the missing relic up north. Nothing to worry about. That is their business not ours to get involved in." Hitomi would nod her head. "Focus is on our village and restoring it to its prime. Been that for how many years now Tien?" The older shinobi would give a smile, and nod his head. "Years now." .. "Thank you Tien." With that, it was like an exchange once the two were done exchanging conversations, Tien would leave Hitomi to her own thoughts and her still half eaten bowl of ramen. But as Hitomi thought she would be finally able to be alone for her day off, someone in hand appeared with folders as they approached her table. "Yota Hitomi?" "Possibly." I am the handler of files at the academy. I have the files you requested a few days ago. "Oh! Right right, yes. Thank you for bringing these to me." As the small framed man handed over the two files, he walked off as if he hadn't been there at all. "Alright...let me see what I'm working with." She'd mumble to herself as she flicked open the file to read over about one of her students that was to be in her full-care until the chunnin exams. "Hmm..interesting.." With that she would flip through more pages to read..off and on things would catch her eye. Maybe multitasking was Hitomi's secret talent, a few times she would have the file opened up infront of her as she leaned forward and brought the chopsticks to her mouth and brought the stringhy chewy noodles to her mouth. If anything, she would possibly think Hiro, she wasn't capable of taking a break from work. At all.- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei Was sitting in the grass of the village, his depression was getting to him hard. He sat up straight and crossed his leg over leg in a crossing manner. He Took a deep breath in, then quickly letting out a sigh. He placed his hand over his other hand and grabed his two index fingers. He began to think of happier times. Like becoming part of the village, being sent to school. He Let this alll sink in while he medditated trying to think of the flow between each point of chakra. He thought of it less like a waterfall and more like a calm stream, running through his body. He could hear a Lady i the distance talking to another. He didnt quite know what they were saying he just continued to relax him self and attempt to control his chakra. When suddenly he thought 'Thats what got me into this mess... Because i couldnt control it.. It's my fault theyre dead.' he started to shake his hands were crushing onto each other and the grip was getting tighter. His hands began to turn pink..- "ARGHHHH!!!" -he yelled releasing his grip and letting everything go. Everthing even his concintration. It was like he wasnt even aware where he was right now. Who he was, was whiped away by his fustration.- Animal Curlity Was Banned Years Ago...Get the Memo IzzyDaPada: -Hitomi was into her second file when she could hear the murmur of people talking outside. "Did you hear about it?!" "No what are you talking about?" The murmurs grew louder as they passed by the door and she assumed towards the village. Closing the files she'd slip them into the pack pocket of her pouch, though she had to fold them in half she didn't mind that they were folded. Standing up from the table, she placed the money she owed for the bowls of ramen and made her way towards the commosion. Maybe something fun came into town, the timing of it would be interesting to say the least. Maybe she could find something new, something that would reflect her clan or her interests. With the thoughts in her mind, she made her way towards the middle of the Village..what she saw was something she'd not be pleased about. "COME ONE! COME ALL! See the secrets of the giant beats." With that, Hitomi frowned more. Beasts.. As she approached the people that saw her would make room for her and give her a nod of their head, but the person kept talking, and engaged the people around them. "Do you little girl wish to see the Giant beast!" Hitomi would approach as the crowed acted like a sea. "Why not show me.. whats behind the bars." Everyone would take a step back, as the scythe gleamed a bit in the falling snow. "Ahh..ha..ha..The Gream Reaper is amongst us!" The man would straighten up as he rose slightly over Hitomi. "Would you like to see the beats from the Forest." "You are that smart.. to bring them into the village. Full well knowing the great length you went out to get them. Could easily be used against you." .."Haha..Oh no no." The man would step back from the cage... Letting all to take in the wonder.. Hitomi would frown more as she saw cubs, of all sorts of breeds. Tigers, leapords, pandas, foxes in the cage..with their necks wrapped in iron. The look in Hitomi's eyes were glassed over. "So, you like the beasts Yota Hitomi.." Hitomi stood there, with a frozen face. If anyone was paying attention..the tempurature would drop slightly around them. If their breaths weren't visable enough, it was more clearly visable now.- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei Stood up and Bolted to the left of the spot he was sitting he would attempt to run around the village douging objects in his way which wasnt very hard for him to do because he wasnt going very fast but he waas going faster than a normal person. He was scuffing up snow under each step he took, leaving marks in the snow so he was easy to follow. A tear simply slid down his face another after that and another after that. Not only was he leaving foot print behind him but a trail of tears too.. until when all of a sudden he couldnt see past the tears in his eyes. He would suddenly trip after not making it very far. When he thought to himself 'Your emotion will be your downfall.' - "I KNOW FATHER I KNOW" -he said slaming his fist in the snow leaving a hand print, be fore he would get up and continue to run around the village.- IzzyDaPada: -The crowed had gone silent as Hitomi stared at the man longer and longer, the whimpy seller would fidget a bit and give off a few more nervous laughs while he tried to the crowd in some way. "You, wouldn't do anything to me though..I'm only to make a life for myself. Th-thats all I'm trying!" Hitomi would approach the cage lock as she'd lean forward and each out towards the lock, it had dropped a few more degrees, and the snow started to fall from the sky more heavily then it did before. When Hitomi grabed the lock inbetween her hands and looked at it. She turned around and looked at the seller who now was scared. Hitomi would step a good distance away as she would reach for the scythe behind her back, she had to let out an unnoticeable grunt as the scythe was free. As she brought the scythe infront of her, she'd take a stance as she looked at the man. "PLEASE DON'T...OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She brought up the scythe "I'm not going to kill you.." With that she brought it down quickly as it hit the metal lock with a KA-CHINK! The lock lost its grip to the mechanisume that held it closed at it fell to the ground now govered in snow with a THUMP. " The seller would get more mad watching what she was doing. "How..dare you try to ruin my lively hood!" She quickly looked at the man as she sat the end of the scythe handle on the ground with a frozen unamused look. "A dishonorable lively hood. These creatures have done nothing to you, or your family." She would reach out her hand towards the sales men, an indication for the key. "I do not go out of my way to harm another. These creatures are innocent and young. And they need to be set free. Please hand over the key." She saw the glint of the key around the mans neck, but he didn't make any intentions of giving it up. "Tough luck." With that Hitomi wait.- NormisEpicerThanNorm: *Normei would run by the villagers, and he jumped at the sight of them he attempted to find a place where he could get a book to read about jutsu's. He would be running by before he would all of a sudden be forced to stop and take a breath. He had only made it two laps around the village, before sitting down on the grass and going back to his meditative spot. He sat there with his eyes shout and it seemed as if he was talking to him self. "Chi, Shush I did the best i could." -he said breathing in and out fastly. He would breath in and hold it and then breath out quickly trying to calm himself down. He wouldnt be able to stop breathing as quick as he was but he was able to slow it down each time he did this. IzzyDaPada -Something out of the crowed could catch all their attentions as Hitomi would keep her attention on the male sales man infront of her. "See's your getting into trouble other places young lady." Hitomi would shift closer to the cage to get an angle at who was talking, which come to her surprise was Tien. "As always..protecting the peace..fighting for the weak. Something cheesey like that old man." With that Tien would approach the man and almost knock the guy over with patting him on the shoulder. "Are you really going to cuase all this trouble for yourself? She is giving you a nice way out of trouble lad." The seller would look confused between Hitomi and Tien. "I'm not giving it up." "I'm so sorry to hear that young man.." Tien would then bring the man up the back of his collar, allowing a good foot off the ground as the man dangled and frazzled around like a wiled animal caught in a snare. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Not until you give the lady the key." "NO!" Hitomi would approach the seller that was infront of her as she drew out her hand and latched onto the key. But the seller wouldn't let her do that as easily. He quickly grabbed onto her arm with both of his hands and faught to stay on. "YOU CAN'T TAKE IT AWAY!" .. Hitomi would look to Tien, then to the seller. She would use the weight that was on her arm as she would shift her body a bit as she brought her left leg and aiming at his side, with all her might she sent the kick into his side with a loud THUMP. That caused the seller to wence feeling the brick wall connect to his side. Which caused him to weaken his grip and allow Hitomi to quickly pull her arm away and pulling the key-necklace away from the mans body with a CHINK as the chain broke. "Hitomi did warn you that she'd go easy on you from the start." Hitomi didn't say much when Tien focused on the seller. Hitomi approached the cage filled with the small creatures. Their sad eyes rang out to Hitomi, from the beginning, *Damn my soft heart.* With that, she set and attatched the scyth again to her back and hoped into the cage as she croutched infront one of the animals and gentle reached over a small tiger that was flinching away from her and unlocked the mental restraint. The sad eyes of the animal would look up to her as if surprised. Asking why would Hitomi be the one helping her, when she looked just like the seller.- NamikazeSoudai: Drea exited the weapon shop, putting her tanto away in it's sheath and pausing outside to witness Hitomi interacting with someone and his cage. The ANBU member was unmasked right now which wasn't all too uncommon, she had many roles besides being a ANBU shinobi and not many below the rank of jounin knew that Hitomi was in ANBU as it wasn't something that people should know. She wouldn't interrupt whatever Hitomi was doing right now with the knowledge that she could handle herself, but her hidden gaze became fixated on the woman and memory flooded back. It was a long time ago but Hitomi and the now kage of Yumegakure once rescued Drea and what remained of her team after they fought off the majority of the enemies and lost a member of the team. Where Hitomi and Hiroshi had been emotional over the lost of their fellow shinobi, Drea didn't seem all too broken up about it, even if the person was her sister.. Death has been a reaccurance in her life, but it hasn't truly seemed to get to her as she had not risked getting close to those people. She yawned lightly, with the cover of her sleeve over her mouth then returned her arms to being crossed within the long sleeves of her kimomo. They Said You Were Qualified After the confrontation had settled down and the seller was on his way to answer for his crimes. Hitomi asked for one of the nearby village woman to take these small creatures to the animal nursery, asking the woman to have her explain as to why she was bringing them and who sent her. With that, Hitomi turned back to Tien who returned with a grim look on his face. "What is it?" Hitomi approached him with the same exact grim look, as he extended out a blank scroll, for those outside of the ANBU circle it was addressed to her. Taking the scroll from Tien she pulled it open to read the short, brief message. "Alright lets go." With that, both Tien and Hitomi left for the scrolls destination. Hitomi had slipped the document into her flak in one of the inside pockets she had installed as they made their way towards first one of the inner offices nearest the Kage's office. "Are you nervous to know what Lord Kage wants?" .. "Not at all Tien. Why should I Tien?" .. "Maybe he'll send us out on a mission again." .. "Not unless it's important. We have students and academy students to take care of." Tien would look down at Hitomi and shake his head a bit, she felt him shaking his head. But what else was she allowed to think? Hiroshi was allowed to call them at any time when it was necessary he was the Yumekage, and she was the Head of ANBU, his right hand AND a jounin... Regardless if anyone took note or not, a lot fell on her shoulders when it came to the Kage and her, and the positions they were in. But wouldn't change is their friendship they had since they were younger. When Hitomi reached the office of the Kage, it was already piled of unsorted papers. Hitomi of course, always thought how she had to come into the office and straighten his office. She had a system at one point but with the rebuilding of a restless village it was bound to get messed up at some point. "Yumekage." Both Hitomi and Tien bowed towards Hiroshi who looked up from his papers, with a sort of 'hmmm' expression before he realized who was standing in front of him. "Right, right, please come in both of you." Hitomi had to hide a smile from her lips as she knew exactly where his mind was. As Tien approached one of the seats and sat, Hitomi approached and drew out the white scroll from the inside of her flak and gently placed it in one of the magically opened places on the desk. "Oh I see you got my message." Hitomi gave a nod then went into a slight polite bow as she still stood back about a foot away from the rim of it. "Yes I did Lord Kage. Upon receiving it, I came right over." Hiroshi gave a nod of his head as he reached out and took the scroll, " I have business with one of our neighboring villages with Kage matters, possibly trade." Hitomi would give a nod. Obviously that meat that maybe she would be going with him to this vill- "I want you, Hitomi to stand fast in my place as Kage tell I return." Hitomi would quickly shoot up from her bow and look at him. "Is that the wisest choice Lord Kage?" .. "Who else would you think I choose?" Hitomi would look over her shoulder at the older ANBU member and shook his head. "I am under qualified my dear." With that remark said back to Hitomi he offered her a reassuring smile. "You are more than capable Yota. Didn't get this far with you to not see you make it to Kage for a week." .. "But Sir-" .. "No buts. My decision is final." With that, Hitomi knew she couldn't argue back against Hiroshi as she gave a low bow. "I am honored you chose me Sir." In the background Hitomi could hear Tien mumble. "About time she accepted it." Hitomi in her jounin attire, Tien masked and ANBU clad ready. Walked the Kage to the main gate to wish him the best on his travels. "You are in charge Hitomi. Don't let me down." Hitomi gave a bow as her face, nor eyes gave anything away as always. "I won't let you down Hiro." A small exchange of smiles were given then Hiroshi set off on his Kage duties along with a group of other jounin with him, on Hitomi's insistence for him to not go alone. As they both turned and headed back to the village. The weather would slowly start to change, from the rain that it was in the middle of the afternoon, to snow coming down from the heavens as if the heavens couldn't make up their minds if it wanted to cry or rejoice. "You'll be alright Hitomi." .. "Says you, Tiger. Always being the one that lingers but doesn't stay in one place." .."That sounds like the clouds. Until they rip open and pour down on the poor tiger." Hitomi had to smile and shake her head. "Maybe the Tiger shouldn't be out in the open." With that, they made their way back through the village, watching as the lights began to fade into the darkness. Something the members of her squad have seen many times before. "Nothing changes in this village." Tien looked down at Hitomi as he rose an eyebrow under his mask. "This village changes. It's always changing. It begins with the seasons. Then the people. The land. Even the village itself. Even if the lights go dim every time we return. Doesn't mean it doesn't change." Hitomi gave a nod of her head, for such a pain of a member Tien could be, he was wise. "Your right Tien. Let's get to cleaning the Kage's office. It looked like the academy students went through his office again...." .. "That man can only stay organized for so long." .. "Tien. You're not organized at all." Walking down the path to the Kage's office, the laughter could be heard but then drifted down the path until it was cut off when the two of them entered the building..preparing themselves for the cleaning of a lifetime. Category:RP log Category:Village Role-play